disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, [[How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video|'How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video']]. Transcript Kion (Narrating): '''How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video. '''Voice: '''Hello everybody, and welcome to the first tutorial video ever, featuring your favorite half-brained stunt double. '''Bunga: '''Yup! Enjoy the show. '''Voice: '''Today's topic is "How to fly a glider". To make a glider is like making an airplane, with the right wingspan, error-dynamic body, and a tail and you put them all together in plus. '''Bunga (sings): ''Fly, fly, up in the sky... There go my glider and I... Eye-eye.'' Voice: '''Select an open field with no hazards, strap yourself tightly to the glider, and you are ready for take off! (Bunga runs while making little jumps to help him until he crashes into a wall) Well, if that doesn't work, let's try a different option. '''Bunga: '''Oh, yeah! I'm with ya on that one. (Later...) '''Voice: '''Find a piece of rope that's long enough, strap it to the nose of the glider, run across the field as fast as you can, and the glider should fly into the air. It's about the same thing as flying a kite... However, this way is more hilarious. '''Bunga (looks around for the glider until he looks up, so he climbs up; however, he is pulling the glider until he makes it): ''Ohhhh! Fly, fly, up in the sky... There... (sings underwater until...) What?! '''Voice: '''Certainly, there was no wind gust, which doesn't help a lot, but don't worry, just keep cool and try more speed. (Later...) A bicycle's a good option. Just select the right gear, peddle as fast as you can, and the glider will have a better chance of flight. '''Bunga: '''Huh, that looks like my glider. (starts recognizing) Wait. (yelps) '''Voice: '''However, forgetting to strap yourself in the glider is just too terrible. '''Bunga: '''Hey! Come back here! Wait for me! Get back here! Wait up! '''Voice: '''Some people are willing to give it a try. Sometimes it mostly works and sometimes it doesn't always work, but certainly, nobody can try and top off this stunt. (Bunga still chased his glider until it lands on his tail and bumps into him and they both crash) (clears his throat) Ahem. We’ll just move on to the next option and uhh, no more bad luck will run into you. (Later...) The catapult is certainly a scientific option. (as Bunga groans while pulling the rope) Just select the right gear, hook it to the glider, release the strap, and the glider will launch itself into the stratosphere. '''Bunga (tests the rope): '''Oh. (clears his throat and starts sleeping) ''Ohhhh! Fly, fly, up in the sky...''Well, I'm ready... but I'm careful. '''Parachute tag: '''To open parachute: Jump, count to ten, pull string. '''Bunga: '''Okay. Count to ten and pull string. Yeah. ''Count to ten, pull the string, count to ten, pull the string, count to ten, and pull the string! (laughs as he cuts the rope and launches in the sky) WHOOOOO HOOOOO! I did it, I did it! Voice: '''Yes, indeed. Unfortunately, the tree trunks are a little bit too close. '''Bunga: '''Huh? '''Voice: '''Look, behind you. '''Bunga: '''Ah! My glider! Y-You don't think... (tries to feel the ground, looks down then looks ahead as he head straights for an airplane engine and gulps) '''Voice: '''Now, stay calm, stay calm. Remember, "Count to ten and pull string". '''Bunga (jumps): '''One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... (crashes in a pile of rocks) ten. '''Voice: '''Maybe not count to ten, because it will be a fettle situation. (Later...) Now, let's try roller skates. '''Bunga: '''I, uhh… I don't think I wanna do this anymore. '''Voice: '''You wanted to fly, don't you? '''Bunga: '''Well, yeah... Maybe you’re right. Okay. (straps himself in the glider) Let's get it over with. (jumps down into the ski jump) '''Voice: '''Well, this looks interesting, a ski jump style, but on a pair of roller skates, make a ski jump ramp and the glider will take off and fly like this. '''Bunga (sings): ''Whoohoo! Dum Dye Dee Dye... I'm up like where the birds can fly... Like those birds can fly... Like the birds...(sees birds) Birds? '''Duck: '''Excuse us, sir. We’re flying south for the winter. '''Bunga (grabs binoculars): '''Hmm, something’s wrong here. (looks down and sees the sun) Huh? (looks up to see a barn coming so close) Gahhhhh! (shuts his eyes as he enters and comes out following some barn animals until his head bumps on the ground) Ooh! Ah! Eeh! Ooh! Oh! Ah! Ow! Eh! Eeh! Ooh! (swoop out of the glider) Ah! Oh! Eeh! Eh! Ah! Ooh! Oh! Ah! Eh! Ooh! (screams as he falls into a well and splashes) THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! (zooms away) (Later...) '''Voice: '''Well, after every option you've tried, with some bad luck that won't stop getting out of the way, guess there's one thing left to do: take things to the extreme point, and with that, you use a cannon. The first thing you do is have enough money to buy a cannon. '''Bunga: '''And I thought I swooped of an old lady out of two million dollars! (laughs evilly) '''Voice: '''The next thing to do is look for some explosives you can find, put them in the cannon, stuff the glider in the cannon, put on some safety equipment, (as Bunga lights a match) light a match, tilt the cannon, and aim it at the sky at a right angle, strap yourself in the glider very tight, and get ready to be rocket launched into outer space. (Bunga tries to get in only to tilt the cannon to the ground) '''Cannon: '''Huston, this is the cannon speaking. Prepare yourselves for ignition. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six... '''Bunga's brain: '''What the heck are you doing, you Wing-nut?! '''Cannon: '''Five, four, three, two, one. Ignition. (blasts Bunga into outer space) '''Bunga (sings): 'Fly, fly, up in the sky... Yup, we'll fly high... I don't know why... Voice: '''Come on now! Everyone sing! '''All (sing together): ''Fly, fly, up in the sky... There go my glider and I... Bye-bye...'' (The End) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion Category:Complete transcripts